


[redacted]

by exrui



Category: NSYNC, Pop Music RPF, Popslash
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Justin, Cute, Fluff, Gay Sex, Im sleep deprived, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Top JC Chasez, i have a deep appreciation for 90's jt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: a needy justin wakes up jc for some good ole morning sex





	[redacted]

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought my life would come to this
> 
> also i think since jt was a kid and shiz while he was in the group at some point, just imagine he's like 18 or smth cause i think he was still in the group at 18
> 
> (cOrrECT me if im wrong cause, im tired and i barely searched information about them that i dont know already since i was a toddler lmao)
> 
> aNyWaY enjoy ((':

justin was the first to wake up. he looked over to his side to see jc sleeping on his stomach. 

he took the moment to admire the older man's breathtaking body, glowing under the sunlight beaming through the curtains.

justin bit his lip as he thought of an idea as he looked at jc all the more.

the curly-haired boy scooted closer to the brunette, lightly tapping his shoulder, and calling his name gently.

"joshhh.." he leaned in close and bit his ear, making said man groan quietly and turn over and move away from the younger.

"shut it, j. i'm tryna sleep.." he mumbled tiredly, and justin honestly would've laughed at how cute jc was when he was sleepy--if he totally wasn't being ignored right now when he's oh so desperate for him.

the blonde pouted, but it quickly went away as he started to staddle jc.

he began to kiss jc's neck, moved up to his lips, noticing that jc subconsciously kissed justin back and he adored it.

"babyyy, wake up. i need you so badly, c." justin whined, rubbing his hands on the other's chest while slightly grinding on his crotch.

"nahh, i'm too tired right now, justin..may..maybe later or sumthin.." jc waves justin away as he turns his head away.

justin snarled at jc avoiding his attempt to get him to fuck him.

so he thought of a better idea, one that'll for surely get jc to wake up,

and the idea was to give him head until he wakes up and gives him that good dick.

that will definitely work.

if he doesn't he'll personally fuck up jc for ignoring him.

that will also do.

justin rolled his eyes before he moved down the older's body, biting his lips eagerly as he pulls down his draws.

his eyes filled with lust as he took in jc's heavy red cock, god he so wanted it in him.

justin began to mouth at the head, and gradual move him head up and down tightly.

he hears a loud groan from above him, and he grins as much as he can with a dick in his mouth.

jc's wide awake now, he's blinking rapidly as his face flushes red with confusion and his eyes drooped as he took in that he was getting his dick sucked by his gorgeous as hell boyfriend. 

he threw his head back with another groan as justin took him deeper and he could feel his dick hit the back of the other's throat. 

"holy fuck, j..." jc said as he looked at the ceiling with wide eyes, one of his hands automatically went to justin's hair, gripping it tightly and pushing it down on his cock, making justin moan around it and start licking at his slit.

"shit, i'm close, justin." jc took in justin incredibly blue eyes as they made contact with each other. he could see a smug glint in them. 

he cursed and bit his lip so hard he thought he tasted blood, and started fucking justin's mouth until he came and justin swallowed every last drop. fuck, he was so hot.

they both were breathing hard and the older was riding out his orgasm, but jc's clouded thoughts were interrupted by justin's quiet moans as he looked up to find the blonde fingering himself.

"you're not done yet, c. you're gonna fuck me good and right until i make you cum again." justin smirked at him, and jc couldn't object the idea, hell he would fuck him til his last day on earth if he could.

once justin was done prepping, he pushed jc back against the bed and immediately started sinking down on his cock.

jc hissed at how tight justin was, and justin moaned out loudly at how full he felt.

justin began bouncing, shaking the bed and jc along with it.

with every single bounce when he would slam down on his dick, jc moaned every time as they both got closer again.

"oh, joshua!" justin screamed out when he finally came, and jc following behind with a deep groan, spilling inside justin.

the younger cuddled up against the older, sighing contently as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"y'know, since you got me all hot and bothered, how about we go another round?" jc smirked as he looked down at justin where he was laying his head on his chest.

justin rolled his eyes and flicked jc's forehead. "boy please, i'm too tired now, you can fuck me later."

justin chuckled as jc groaned when he was denied.

"goodmorning, josh" he placed a kiss on jc's awaiting lips.

"morning, gorgeous." jc smiled warmly, and justin grinned in return.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
